Forbidden Love
by B.C White
Summary: This fan fiction revolves around characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter books. Rebecca Riddle is a Slytherin. A feisty, bitchy 7th Year who enjoys nothing more than getting one up on her enemy, Beth Spinnett. Sam Weasley is a Ravenclaw, and everyone knows the two don't mix. Ever. Period. So what happens when someone breaks the rules?


**Author's Note:**

**This is a fanfiction I did for fun about a year ago. It was actually written for a friend (portrayed as Rebecca Riddle) and most of the characters are also inspired by friends unless they were named in the Harry Potter Series. Not everything is completely accurate, but I've tried my best. I never had intentions of publishing it, but I've been pestered by a couple of people so I guess I just though "What the hell!" The worst that can happen is nobody likes it and spams me with hate. Which wouldn't be great so I encourage you to not do that to any author, it is NOT nice :)**

**Enjoy the story, it is complete (I just have to get round to publishing every chapter). Some of it may seem a bit odd and out of place which is probably because it was never meant to be published so is an inside joke between me and my friends. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate:)**

Sam was a Weasley. And like almost all of the Weasley's, he was ginger. Well, ginger as in bright red. Although, there was one difference. He, unlike any Weasley, was dating a Slytherin. Yes, you heard me . A Slytherin. Weasley's don't date Slytherins! It just doesn't happen! Ever. Well... Rose and Scorpius were an exception... But they aren't mentioned in the Weasley household. So we'll ignore that completely. So, apart from the two we shall not mention, no Weasley EVER dated a Slytherin. Especially a Slytherin like Becky. Rebecca, I should say. Anyway, Rebecca Riddle was the highest Slytherin of them all. The small, yet stunning 7th Year was worshipped by the younger students, and hated by the other houses. For good reasons. Rebecca was sly. Sly and incredibly clever. Annoyingly clever, some of the other girls would say. She was the ring leader of every fight at Hogwarts. And she was secretly dating a Ravenclaw.

Becky strutted down the corridor, fashionably late for Potions. She knew that Slughorn would let her off. After all, he was a soft old fool and she was never on time. She was also entirely aware that her skirt was too short to be seen under her robes by anyone except for the Fourth Year Hufflepuff pervs who had got their hands on a pair of x-ray glasses. Daintily, she tiptoed down the stairs to the door which lead to the Potions classroom.

"...and that is how you successfully make a Mandrake Draught... Ah, Miss Riddle, so kind of you to join us."

"The pleasure's all mine sir." She said cheekily and prowled over to where her best friends were sitting, blissfully aware that Slughorn's cheeks now gave beetroots a run for their money.

"As... as I was saying, that is how you successfully make a Mandrake Draught. As Miss Riddle decided to be late for the class, I don't think she'll mind having to work it out on her own."

"Not at all, Sir." She grinned, knowing full well she'd still get best in the class.

Halfway through the lesson, she could tell she was right. The Hufflepuff's were failing miserably and the few Slytherin's who could be arsed had forgotten the Hippogriff Feathers.

"Becky, what have I forgotten?" Hannah asked, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. Becky looked doubtfully over at her friend's potion. Hannah was a stunner. Soft blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was a typical Slytherin and complemented Becky's dark brown hair and pale complexion, although Hannah was by no means tanned.

"Hannah. You've forgotten the Mandrake. How is that even possible?!"

"What...?" Hannah half asked, looking off into space. Becky turned and realised it wasn't space. It was Ryan MacMillan.

"Urgh, Hannah! Get over him! You could totally do better!"

"No one could do better than him..." She whispered dreamily.

"He's not even hot."

"And he's a Hufflepuff." Lauren butted in. Lauren Parkinson looked quite similar to Becky, short, with dark brown hair. However, whereas Becky's hair hung neatly over her shoulders, Lauren's untameable ringlets crowded her face.

"Yeah, I know..."

"You know we don't do Hufflepuff's, Hannah. They're all wimps! And Ryan is the worst!"

"But he's so hot... and kind..."

"And thick." Lauren finished her friend's sentence. "Hannah, get over him and start actually _looking_ at some _real_boys!"

"Lauren's right, Hannah. You could have any boy in Slytherin. Why are you so intent on a Hufflepuff?"

"You guys don't get it."

"You can say that again."

"Alright class! That's enough! You've had plenty of time! I'll now come and inspect your results." And Slughorn started walking round the tables, commenting on the potions. Becky had been right. Not one Hufflepuff ha d got it right. Even Ryan had failed, and he was alright at Potions. Why were any of them here? They didn't have a chance at passing their NEWTs. Even so, Slughorn gave Ryan five points for effort and Hannah applauded loudly... on her own... before blushing immensely and giving him a flirty grin.

The Slytherins hadn't done much better either. They'd made simple mistakes, much to Becky's amusement. Her table was last. Lauren's was checked first.

"Ah, Miss Parkinson. A very good effort. If you had had a little longer, I am sure you would have got the right result. Oh well, next time, just work a little harder." He left Lauren glaring threateningly at him. "Miss Bulstrode, let's see if you have done any better." He pulled the lid from Hannah's cauldron to reveal bright blue smoke. "I thought not..." Then he came to Becky. "So, Miss Riddle. How do you feel you got on?"

"Very well sir."

"Let's see then." He looked bemused, sure that she couldn't possibly have brewed such a difficult potion. However, it was Becky who laughed as the Potions master raised his head from her cauldron. "Perfect, Miss Riddle. I've barely seen such a good brew. Fifteen Points to Slytherin." He turned to face the class. "And that is all for today. Remember to write up the essay on Mandrakes for next lesson. Miss Riddle, I'd like a word."

Becky hung back as the rest of her class hastily left the room.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?" She asked, more politely than usual.

"Yes, Miss Riddle. It has come to my attention that you are finding my classes something of a joke."

"Why do you say that sir?"

"You skip lessons very often, and whenever you do bother to turn up, it's never on time."

"I don't need to arrive on time sir."

"And why exactly is that?"

"I only ever miss the tutorial. And who really needs those?"

"The remainder of your class is, need I remind you, not as gifted as you. Take your friend, Miss Bulstrode. She is talented, just not in Potions. I was very surprised to find her in my NEWTS class if I'm honest."

"Whatever you wanted to say sir, just spit it out, I'm missing Herbology for this."

"I doubt you care, Miss Riddle. But if you want me to hurry up, I shall. You are not being pushed, as far as I can see. I suspect that if you were learning something, being challenged, you'd enjoy Potions much more and maybe even turn up to classes on time."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Professor."

"Well, why not try?"

"Try what?"

"You have been unlucky to have been put in a talentless class and I think that if you were in my other NEWTS class, you would enjoy it much more."

"Who is in your other class, sir?"

"The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. They are easily the best students I have had for a while, though there are only eleven of them."

"Gryffindors? I don't think so."

"Now now, Miss Riddle. You won't get anywhere in life if you're prejudiced."

"I can't work with them. I hate them."

"Try it. They're a bright bunch, but even they are not as good as you." Becky smiled, happy he still thought her superior to the others.

"Fine sir, but I'll have to change my timetable."

"I will sort that out, don't you worry. I'm glad you've take the opportunity." Becky nodded and left the room.

**First Chapter published. Yay. Maybe you haven't got a lot to do right now (and lets be honest, if you are on here, you probably don't!) If so, spend a little time reviewing this? Or checking out some of my other stuff?**


End file.
